


A Heated Tumble in the Sheets

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Tony Stark, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex, Tags may be added, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when I mentioned on tumblr that I was considering writing smut, two of the responses were requests for an A/B/O AU and, I quote, "Ot3 smut with Steve and Bucky double teaming Tony the right way."</p><p>---</p><p>The whine Tony had been holding back finally escaped; it was plaintive and filled with distress. “Why does everything have to be so damn hot?”</p><p>Bucky blinked, taken aback by the question. He recovered a moment later, his smile back in place as he shook his head. “Still haven’t figured it out yet?”</p><p>Tony eyebrows drew together in befuddlement. “Figured what out?”</p><p>Bucky grin turned into a smirk. In one swift movement, Bucky hooked his arms around Tony’s thighs and hoisted him up against the wall.</p><p>Pleasure burst behind Tony’s eyelids and he threw his head back with a groan.</p><p>Bucky didn’t burn him, but instead soothed him and turned the scolding heat into something that sizzled at the perfect temperature.</p><p>“I’m in heat,” Tony moaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heated Tumble in the Sheets

Tony woke up hot, sticky with sweat, and feeling like he’d gone a week without bathing. He wrinkled his nose and tried to sniff his scent, despite knowing he’d never be able to smell it, except for the salty and tangy leftover traces of his sperm mixed in with his two mates’ from earlier activities.

Tony insides curled with warmth and pleasure at the familiar smell, and he grumbled at his own ridiculousness. Really? Enjoying the smell of ejaculation? He’d call himself a cheap whore, but 1.) That would be degrading to sex workers, who already had to put up with so much shit, and 2.) He had never been cheap a day in his life.

It had to be his sleep addled mind that was making him act weird and preen with joy at smell, Tony had no opinion about such a scent one way or another—except that if he could smell it long after sex then he’d better get out the super strong odor eater and get Bucky or Steve to help him find the stain and clean it. Those muscles were excellent for removing hard to get out stains, and Tony made a point of rewarding whoever helped him. Sometimes that reward created more stains, but hey, at least the first one was gone.

Tony shook his head, refusing to think about cleaning at…

Tony tried to push himself up to find something that would display the time, but was encased by super soldier limbs in every direction.

He squinted and glared through blurry eyes at Steve, whose chest his nose was pressed against.

Stupid, clingy, super humans (not that Tony could talk, considering he was just as clingy). Howard must have added octopus DNA in the super serum. It was the only explanation for why every morning if Tony was the first to wake up, he always found himself pinned to his mattress.

He felt Bucky burrow closer behind him, until his mouth and nose sent warmth gusts of breath down Tony’s neck.

Tony squirmed, feeling himself reacting and boiling over with heat.

Damn, it was sweltering. It always felt like he was caged in a furnace when he slept between Bucky and Steve, but this… his skin and throat felt so dried out. He was burning up inside.

Wiggling some more, Tony scurried down the mattress, stopping for a second when his head reached Steve’s hips and he had perfect view of that long, thick cock that was half erect.

Tony licked his lips, his eyes zeroing in on the bead of pre-cum at the tip.

Steve and Bucky had been very vocal about how much they enjoyed Tony’s surprise wake ups.

But he didn’t want to wake up Steve or Bucky, he just wanted to get himself cleaned up, and he’d never be able to do that once he got started. The sounds his two alphas made when he took them apart was delicious, almost as gratifying as the taste of skin on his lips as he left marks along their bodies.

Anyone who suggested that only alphas felt the need to mark their mates had not met Tony. He took possessive pride in the hickeys he left on their skin, and enjoyed that even if he spent hours covering Bucky and Steve head to toe in marks, within twelve hours, he'd get a chance to do it all over again when the hickeys vanished.

Tony bit his bottom lip, and silently asked for forgiveness from Steve’s dick that he was ignoring it. He slithered the rest of the way off the bed, careful not to jostle his mates too much.

With a soft thump, he landed on the floor then crawled a few feet before standing and heading toward the bathroom. Once inside, Tony closed the door and turned on the light. He sighed. “FRIDAY, time.”

“It is 3:47 a.m.”

Tony frowned. A little more than two hours had passed since Bucky and Steve had put on an excellent show for him that involved a lot of rough housing and posturing and ended in the two banging each other before finally letting Tony join them to get his brains blown out.

Tony hadn’t timed how long his orgasm had been delayed as he’d watched his alphas go at each other, but he knew it had been long enough that his release had taken all of his energy out of him. He should have rested longer after being so thoroughly drained, but—

Tony gritted his teeth as he felt beads of sweat break across his skin.

Okay, enough over analyzing.

Tony hopped into the shower and turned on the spray, keeping the temperature ice cold. He hissed. He could already fell his nipples harden and his balls receding from the icy water. Still he felt overheated. “FRIDAY, lower the room temperature. Just a tad.” He’d cool down in a minute, he didn’t need the AC too low.

He heard the AC rumble to life and sighed in contentment as the sweat was rinsed off him.

He’d barely been in the shower for a minute before the Bucky strolled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and entering the shower without preamble.

“Sorry, did I—” Tony cut himself off as Bucky slowly back him up against the wall and into the corner.

The water beat down on Bucky’s back, and with a grunt of annoyance, Bucky twisted to turn the knob to lukewarm.

Tony stopped the whine that rose in his throat. “Hey, I had that right where I wanted it.”

Bucky placed his arms on either side of Tony, bending so he could crane his head up at Tony and grin that flirtatious smile that always made Tony’s stomach do flips. “Sorry, doll face, but you’re going to catch a cold if you keep the temperature that low.” Bucky trailed his fingers down Tony’s arm. “Already got goosebumps.”

Tony looked down at his arm and frowned. Bucky was right. His skin was even looking a little blue, but he felt so hot, and Bucky’s presence was making it worse. There was a good foot and a half of space between them, yet Bucky felt like a wall of flames in front of him.

A _smoldering_ wall of fire.

Tony licked his lips as a drop of water slid down Bucky’s throat, slithered between his pecs, teased his abs, and dipped into his naval.

Tony moaned and slumped against the wall, his legs weak, and his head light and fogged over in want and bliss. He felt the muscles in his buttocks clench and unclench, reminding him that he was still loose and ready from earlier.

His fingers twitched with the desire to touch Bucky, but the last bit of Tony’s brain that was coherent stopped him.

The whine Tony had been holding back finally escaped; it was plaintive and filled with distress. “Why does everything have to be so damn hot?”

Bucky blinked, taken aback by the question. He recovered a moment later, his smile back in place as he shook his head. “Still haven’t figured it out yet?”

Tony eyebrows drew together in befuddlement. “Figured what out?”

Bucky grin turned into a smirk. In one swift movement, Bucky hooked his arms around Tony’s thighs and hoisted him up against the wall.

Pleasure burst behind Tony’s eyelids and he threw his head back with a groan.

Bucky didn’t burn him, but instead soothed him and turned the scolding heat into something that sizzled at the perfect temperature.

“I’m in heat,” Tony moaned. He felt the beginnings of slick moisten and prepare his hole.

Bucky nodded and kissed the juncture of Tony’s throat and neck, his tongue poking out to lap at the skin there, something that got Tony harder. Bucky was an expert with his tongue, and while he might use it on occasion when peppering Tony’s body with kisses and love bites, he tended to only use it for mouth kisses and blow jobs. That changed though whenever Tony was in heat. Suddenly it was like Bucky couldn’t keep his mouth off Tony, and Tony didn’t mind in the slightest, because truthfully, he couldn’t keep his hands or mouth off of Bucky or Steve during that time either.

Tony crossed his legs tight together so there would be no easy escape for Bucky should he suddenly decide he wanted to leave.

Not that Bucky ever had ever wanted to when he got this up close and personal with Tony, but Tony took pride in the fact that he had enough strength in his legs that if Bucky wanted to he could let go of Tony and Tony would be able to hold himself up. It certainly made for some fun times whenever they used a vertical surface for sex.

Tony bent his head down and sighed in relief as his forehead met Bucky’s, the heat that had been building up there cooled down to a gentle simmer. “I’m an idiot.” He kissed Bucky, his lips sliding across Bucky’s languidly.

Bucky returned the kiss, his teeth catching Tony’s bottom lip so he could suck on it for a moment. “Not an idiot, just haven’t had your coffee yet.” The smirk was back on his face and tickling Tony’s mouth. “Also, you’re still recovering from earlier.”

“Those things too.” Tony cupped Bucky’s cheek and directed Bucky’s mouth onto his, wanting more kisses. He opened his mouth just enough to tease the roof of Bucky’s with his tongue and lure Bucky’s tongue into his, where he’d have easier time control their dance of tongues and he could work Bucky up to that wonderful peak of sexual desire.

Tony groaned as Bucky lifted him higher, his back sliding up the cool tiles of the shower.

Bucky fingers spread across Tony’s butt, massaging the two mounds there and sending tingles up Tony’s spine.

Bucky fingers slipped between Tony’s cheeks. Tony’s mouth to drop open in a groan as flesh and metal fingers kneaded around his hole, spreading the slick around.

A spike of heat hit Tony and he ripped his mouth off of Bucky’s. He dropped his head against Bucky’s shoulder and whimpered. His abdominal muscles clenched and Tony gritted his teeth.

Bucky shushed him, pressing his cheek next to Tony’s a nuzzling him so he nose ghosted along the underside of Tony’s ear. “It’s okay. Steve and I are going to take care of you.”

Tony clung to Bucky’s shoulders, and forced himself to smile through the pain. “Never a question about that, Bucky-babe. Just a really strong cramp right now.” Tony whimpered as another jolt of pain lanced him. He kissed Bucky’s temple. “Get inside. Feels so much better once one of you is inside of me.”

Bucky nodded, and guided Tony onto his cock, the appendage still erect, but not looking quite as hard as it had a moment prior; Bucky had never taken pleasure out of his mates' pain unless to it was something negotiated beforehand.

Bucky slid Tony down slow, using the head of his cock to gauge just how well stretched out Tony was.

Tony whined at the tease and rubbed himself against Bucky, encouraging his mate to go faster.

Once Bucky was sure he wouldn’t cause Tony more pain, he sheathed himself entirely in Tony.

Sparks flashed behind Tony’s eyes and he gripped the back of Bucky’s hair hard as the beautiful pleasure shook his body. The sharp pain that had been coursing through his abdomen lessened, and his body sang with rightness. He was full, loved, and protected. His alpha would pleasure him and keep him safe during this vulnerable time, and he’d do the same in return.

Tony dropped one hand from Bucky’s hair, letting his fingertips stroll down Bucky’s spine. A shuddered rippled through Bucky, and he thrust into Tony.

Tony growled, splaying his palm against Bucky’s back and smiling as Bucky thrust again, sending pleasure through Tony as he adjusted his angle in search of Tony’s prostate.

Bucky would find it soon. He always did, his aim spectacular even in bed.

It made Tony’s purr in happiness and possessiveness.

Yes, no one would harm his fantastic mate, or interrupt their mating lest they wanted to take on Tony along with Bucky and Steve.

Bucky thrust, and Tony saw stars. He threw his head back and knocked his heels against Bucky’s back, causing Bucky to thrust into him again.

“Yes,” Tony hissed and ground himself on Bucky’s dick.

Bucky seized Tony’s wrists and pinned them above his head, causing Tony to stop and take in their new position.

That confident and flirty grin was back on Bucky’s face. “Sorry, doll, don’t want to let you do all the work.” Bucky punctuated the sentence with a thrust that stole another moan from Tony. “Besides,” thrust, “you’re in heat,” a thrust and then a swirl of his hips that rubbed on Tony’s prostrate and ripped a howl right out of Tony, “that’s the best excuse to let Steve and me pamper you.” Bucky pressed his dick against Tony’s sweet spot, just letting it shoot sparks through Tony while delivering the firework show that had Tony crying out moments ago. “Isn’t that right, Steve?”

Tony blinked. His brain muddled with endorphins as he searched for his second mate, only to find him leaning against the door frame, a self-satisfied expression on his face as he stroked himself full.

Tony licked his lips. “Steve?”

Bucky circled his hips again, sending off toe curling fireworks through Tony.

 _So good_. It was just so good. He was right one the edge. All it would take would be the slightest touch to his dick and he’d come undone. It didn’t even have to be sexual, just a tap of a fingertip.

Through his passionate haze, Tony heard Steve hum in thought and pad over to them. “I certainly think being in heat is an excellent reason to let us pamper you.”

Steve stepped into the shower, the water spritzing his side on the way in. He studied Tony like he was the subject of his next artistic masterpiece and he wanted to strip him down to his core then put it on display for only him and Bucky to see. His eyes zeroed in on Tony’s weeping cock. He quirked an eyebrow at it and then at Tony.

Tony whimpered, his body shaking with the need to release, but unable to reach it’s climax even as Bucky pounded into him.

Steve leaned into Tony, kissing his temple and letting his hand fall onto Tony’s stomach, just centimeters out reach from Tony’s shaft.

Tony whined, unable to form words in his sweet but agonizing frustration.

“May we, Tony?” Steve breathed across Tony’s ear.

“M-may you w-what?” Tony huffed, his brain fried.

“Take care of you?” Steve fingers glided over Tony’s skin, drawing closer to where Tony wanted Steve to touch him the most.

Tony bit his lips to keeping from moaning. His head fell against Steve’s shoulder. He nipped Steve’s neck, his tongue sweeping across the pale skin there, and catching remnants of the sweat Steve had worked up during their earlier round. “Y—” His breath hitched as Bucky hit his prostate again. “Yes.”

Steve soothed back Tony’s hair, a happy sound rumbling in his throat as he pecked Tony on the lips. His fingers traced Tony’s happy trail all the way down until his hand was just a hairsbreadth away from Tony’s dick.

Tony sucked in a sharp breath in anticipation.

Steve didn’t even grab Tony’s cock. Instead, he ran his one fingernail delicately over the underside of Tony’s shaft, from the balls to the tip.

Tony’s world exploded. It was ten firework shows at once as his body spasmed and he let out a sound more animal than human as he clung to Bucky and Steve for dear life. All the while, Bucky pumped into him, massaging that sweet spot, until he was filling Tony up with his cum and making Tony feel even more full.

Tony draped himself across Bucky, not giving Bucky the option of pulling out without dropping Tony, which he knew Bucky never would.

Bucky cupped his face, stroking Tony’s temple with his thumb as he made a sound that was both smug and soothing.

“Better?” Bucky asked and kissed Tony.

Tony grumbled.

Steve’s hand went to Tony’s back, rubbing it a bit before resting there. “Do you want to shower more, or should we take you back to bed?”

Tony cracked open an eye and glared at the showerhead. Other than his legs, which were still wrapped around Bucky, he was mostly dry—Bucky’s back having taken most of the water. A part of him wanted to get under the water and wash up some more, but he could already feel his heat working him up for round two.

He much rather have a softer surface for their second round. Plus, it was a miracle Bucky hadn’t slipped and beaned Tony’s head into the wall.

After mumbling his choice, Bucky hauled Tony out of the shower, leaving Steve to shut it off. Tony burrowed into Bucky as he carried him out of the bathroom and to the bed were Bucky gently deposited Tony.

Bucky tried to slip out of Tony, and Tony instinctively dug his heels into Bucky’s cradle to keep him in place.

Bucky smiled down at Tony and kissed him. “I’m not going far, doll face.”

Tony grimaced, hating how his instincts made him more clingy than usual, and he was very clingy to begin with. “I know, it’s just…” Tony lowered his eyes, feeling embarrassed even though he knew it was normal for Omega’s in heat to want to keep their partner as intimately close as possible at all times. “…stuff.”

Bucky beamed and kissed Tony’s nose. “Not going to leave you empty for long, darling.” His expression turned wicked and mischievous as he side-eyed Steve, who was watching the exchange with delight. “’Sides, don’t you want to have Steve in you too?”

Tony nodded his head enthusiastically, his desire stirring at just the thought of having his gold Adonis filling him until he felt the delicious aching stretch that came with Steve’s cock inside him.

Tony let his legs drop from Bucky, his entire body falling limp except for one part that was half-mast.

Bucky chuckled and rearranged Tony so his was splayed across the bed.

Bucky stepped back, and Steve kneeled on the bed and looked down at Tony. Steve put on his best boy scout grin.

Tony huffed and smiled too, but there was weariness to it. While his heart and dick were all in for round two, the rest of his body was still recovering and heavy.

Steve brushed back Tony’s hair. “You’re looking a little tired, Tones. You sure you don’t need to take five?”

Tony squirmed and a needy noise left through parted lips.

Five minutes would be superb, but the heat was rising and an ache was spreading through his stomach. Not too mention that while his body was working up to become a blaze, there was one part of him that felt exceptionally cold and empty.

Tony caught Steve’s hand in his and brought it to his cheek and rubbed it. “Want you.”

Steve frowned, calculations dancing behind his eyes. “You sure?” Suddenly the calculation was gone and replaced with a look or hurt and accusation. “Because I’m starting think you just want Bucky. You didn’t even invite me into the shower with you.”

It was all an act, but Steve’s words lit a fire in Tony, and he felt some of his strength returning. “I want you,” his voice much stronger than before. “I didn’t even invite Bucky. Didn’t know I was in heat. Would have invited both of you if I’d known.”

“Oh really?” Steve challenged.

“Yes,” Tony hissed, gaining strength by the second.

Steve smirked. “All right then.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Prove it.”

Tony grabbed Steve by the wristed, yanked him onto the bed and rolled them over so he had Steve pinned underneath him.

Tony batted his eyelashes at Steve and purred as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Want you, and not letting anyone else have you.”

Bucky settled in behind Tony and massaged his shoulders. “I take offense to that.”

Tony turned and captured Bucky’s lips in a chaste kiss. “Only share with you.”

Bucky grinned and nipped the nape of Tony’s neck, sending bolts of pleasure through Tony. “Some times you say the sweetest things.”

“Makes me wonder what happened to our insecure Tony who thought we only wanted him for sex.”

Tony frowned. He laid himself across Steve and nuzzled his neck. “Don’t want to talk about that.”

Steve’s arms snaked around Tony and embraced him. “Sorry.” He kissed Tony’s shoulder. “I love you.” His hands drifted down to Tony’s hips and pushed their cocks together. “Don’t want to share with anyone but Bucky either.”

For a few seconds, Tony and Steve kissed, slow and shallow, just enjoying the movement of their mouths caressing each others’.

Bucky mouthed at Tony’s shoulder blades, smattering the flesh there with kisses and teasing it with the occasional brush of teeth.

Tony hummed in enjoyment as he pushed himself off of Steve’s chest and leaned into Bucky. He turned his head to receive a kiss from Bucky, which Bucky happily gave.

Steve kneaded Tony’s thighs as he raised his hips so his crotch rubbed Tony’s, creating glorious friction that had Tony’s eyelids fluttering shut for a moment.

Steve smirked. “What was that you said you were going to prove to me?”

Tony splayed his palms across Steve’s chest for purchase and pushed himself up so his ass hovered over Steve’s cock. The position placed his thumbs right next to Steve’s pectorals. Tony flicked his thumb over the small nubs.

Steve’s shudder wasn’t visible, but the wonderful thing about straddling a person, even the most minute movements could be felt, and Tony felt Steve body pull taunt and shudder under him.

Tony licked his lips, enjoying the cocky façade Steve had in place that he was about tear away.

With Bucky’s help, Tony lowered himself onto Steve.

Tony felt another shudder ripple through Steve, and just to mess with him, Tony circled his hips and ground down.

Steve groaned, his fingers pressing harder into Tony’s thighs.

“Like you’re new seat?” Bucky inquired casually.

Tony beamed and bounced up and down, causing Steve to bit his lip to keep from moaning. “Love it. Fantastic. A-plus craftsmanship, and just the right fit.” Tony clenched his buttocks muscles.

A pink hue dusted Steve’s cheeks. He aimed sultry eyes at Tony. “I’m not sure how I liked being called a chair.”

“Who said anything about a chair?” Tony pushed himself up until he was seated just at the tip of Steve’s cock. He massaged one of Steve’s nipples, causing Steve to shift, and for his dick to circle Tony’s rim, a sensation that Tony enjoyed so much he rubbed the other nub in hopes of recreating the reaction. “Bucky and I called you a seat, which really could range from a spot on the floor to a throne.”

Tony beamed at Bucky over his shoulder. “I guess that makes me the king.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, your highness.”

“I prefer majestic and all powerful overlord.”

Bucky huffed. “Steve, you’re letting him have too much control if he’s still this chatty.”

Steve grinned up at Bucky. “I enjoy a chatty Tony. It makes it more fun when he can’t form a sentence.” Steve lifted his hips and rammed his dick into Tony’s sweet spot.

Tony gasped and toppled forward, just barely catching himself from falling onto Steve. He chuckled. “Found where it was right away, huh?” Tony joked.

Steve pretended to mull over the question. “Maybe.” He smirked. “Or maybe I’ve just had a lot of practice in this position.” His hands slid up Tony’s thigh and cupped Tony’s rear, lifting him up and then dropping him down, his sweet spot colliding with Steve again.

Tony moaned, and Steve hoisted and dropped him three more times, in a rapid pace that had Tony’s head spinning and left him panting to catch his breath.

Tony pouted and rolled his hips. “No fair, Steve. I’m supposed to ride you.”

Steve bucked his hips. “Just giving you a good ride.”

“Such a smartmouth.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders, and nuzzled his nose along Tony’s neck. “Maybe it’s time to put the smartmouth to use? What do you say, Tony? Want me to keep his mouth occupied while you enjoy yourself on his dick?”

Tony felt like he must have blown a brain fuse with the image Bucky’s words put in his mind.

Tony vigorously nodded his head.

Bucky chuckled and pecked his cheek before sliding off the bed, only to get back on it near Steve’s head.

Bucky grinned cheekily down at Steve, quirking an eyebrow at his life long mate and friend.

Steve returned the arrogant and knowing smile. “What are you waiting for, Bucky? Thought I saw Tony make it pretty clear what he wants you to do.”

Bucky clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in faux reprimand. “Now what was I always tellin’ ya, Stevie? That your big mouth will get you in trouble some day? I’ve been tryin’ to keep ya out of trouble all these years yet it still seems like the only way to keep your big mouth shut is to put something in it.”

“You know, I’m hearing a lot of talkin’ and not seein’ a lot of doing,” Steve challenged.

And did that spark something in Bucky or what.

There was predatory flash in Bucky’s eyes, and one moment he went from sitting beside Steve, to kneeling over Steve as he lowered his cock into Steve’s mouth.

Steve released a throaty moan that sent racing pluses of delight down Tony’s spine and caused him to clench his butt.

Steve groaned again, causing Bucky to bite down his own sound of bliss.

The hands that had held Tony steady went to Bucky’s hips, as Steve guided Bucky deeper into his mouth.

Bucky hissed, the sound full of need and wantonness.

Steve pushed Bucky up long enough to release Bucky’s cock and beam proudly up at Tony and Bucky. “You were saying?”

Bucky scowled, and guided Steve’s mouth back to his dick. “Keep it up, Steve, and I’m going to fuck the sass right out of your mouth.”

Tony jolted with excitement at the thought and image.

As much as he hated to admit it, there were some instincts that came with being an omega, and one of them was to seek out a strong and suitable partner. Because of that little instinct, it wasn’t uncommon for displays of dominance and strength to get quite a few omegas hot under the collar, and Tony had always been plagued by such a turn on. So when Steve and Bucky, his two mates who had already proven themselves more than strong and suitable enough for him, started challenging and taunting each other, whether as a tease or an actual show of dominance, Tony always found himself slick and desperate to show them just how proud he was of them and how much he desired them.

Bucky moaned as Steve sucked down hard on Bucky’s length and licked the crown of his dick.

Tony gasped when Steve followed the move by pitching his hips up and grinding himself into Tony.

Ton bent forward, his head almost crashing into Bucky’s as Steve targeted his prostate over and over again while sucking Bucky.

Bucky huffed, his eyes meeting Tony’s then dropping down to Tony’s lap. He licked his lips as mischief entered his gaze. “Well, if that isn’t the most pretty and sad sight I have ever seen.”

Tony glanced down at his lap. He was fully erect and dribbling pre-cum.

Bucky lowered himself so his breath ghosted Tony’s cock. “Something so gorgeous shouldn’t be ignored.”

Bucky braced himself up with one hand and wrapped his metal one around the base of Tony’s shaft as he swallowed the rest of Tony whole.

A cry of surprise and ecstasy poured out of Tony as he sank his fingers into Bucky’s head and clung to him. Bucky mouth was so hot, wet, and—

Tony curled around Bucky as simultaneously Steve pounded into him and Bucky’s tongue glided across the vein running up Tony’s dick. It was a magnificent combination, and Tony chased the two sensations, first pushing himself down on Steve as Steve lowered himself, then jumping up as Bucky’s lips slid up his cock and his tongue swirled around Tony’s tip.

The sensations bled together, becoming one continuous string of pleasure, as he rocked and bounced on Steve, who undulated beneath him in a rhythm that managed to please Tony and Bucky at once, and Bucky who used his hand to toy with Tony’s balls as his mouth roved over Tony and sent vibrations through Tony when he moaned from Steve’s ministrations.

Heat built in Tony’s stomach, but it wasn’t the painful one that came with aches and the need to be filled. It was the searing heat that made his muscles ram together in a desperate attempt not to be torn asunder by the bliss and pleasure that mounted with every frenzied and passionate movement. The heat that turned his vision white, his brain to mush, and his limbs into limp noodles.

A choked howl escaped Steve as he body quaked and he shot his load into Tony.

The feeling of Steve’s cum spluttering against his inner walls knocked Tony over the edge, and Bucky swallowed everything Tony had to give, milking Tony through his orgasm and finally joining Steve and Tony after a few carful pumps and twists from Steve.

Bucky popped his mouth off of Tony and licked his lips.

Tony collapsed on his back, his arms outstretched at his sides as he sucked in deep breathes, his chest heaving. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He was covered in a shine of sweat, but could still feel the tingling need for sex.

God, he didn’t know if he loved or hated how insatiable he became during heats. The sex was fantastic and mind blowing, but it always felt like the rest of his body was rushing to catch up with his libido.

Steve maneuvered himself, his dick slipping out from Tony, and leaving Tony hollow.

Tony inhaled to avoid letting out a whimper of distress and need.

He felt Bucky shift on the bed, and then Tony was being manhandled by Bucky and laid flat on his stomach with his head resting next to Steve’s thigh.

Tony grumbled a minor protest at having been moved from his perfectly good and comfortable spot on the bed. Granted, the new was better since he now had Steve to one side of him, and Bucky was hovering above him with his arms on either side. Tony could admit that he was a sucker for proximity with his mates after sex, specifically proximity of the cuddling kind. So with that in mind, Tony burrowed himself in the mattress and sheets and let himself be content for a few minutes before his sex drive urged him to hump Steve’s leg.

He felt Bucky floating down his body, felt the soft kisses ghosting along his spine, and felt how the closer Bucky drew to his lower half how hints of tongue slipped into the feather light kisses.

Bucky nipped at one ass cheek, earning a squeak of surprise from Tony.

Tony looked over his shoulder. “You’re not going to—” Tony moan and fell face flat into that mattress as Bucky shoved his tongue between Tony’s crack and licked up the drops of leftover semen and Tony’s slick.

Bucky hummed in joy and firmly stroked up and down Tony’s hole.

Tony screwed his eyes shut and fisted the sheets. “Bucky,” he mewled. He scooted away from Bucky, his body over sensitized and trying to grant him some relief.

Bucky growled and pulled Tony back to him, licking Tony a few more times.

Tony wiggled, his hips humping the bed, and choked off babble leaving his lips.

Bucky finally pulled away and exaggeratedly smack his lips. “Not bad. Think we might have gotten the perfect balance this time of you and me in him,” Bucky said to Steve.

“Oh really?” Steve asked, feigning innocence.

Tony whimpered and increased his grip on the sheets tenfold, in anticipation of what was coming.

“Let me try.” Steve pushed himself down the bed and took Bucky’s place above Tony.

Steve breathed hot air across Tony’s hole.

Tony snapped his hips into the mattress uncontrollably.

Steve and Bucky chuckled.

Then Steve’s tongue was swiping along his outer rim, trying to drinking up the last dredges of cum and slick along Tony’s outer walls. Bucky had been greedy though, and in seconds Steve was plundering Tony’s hole for more of the cum inside.

Tony howled, tears coming to his eyes. His dick throbbed, the sensation a lovely mixture of intense pleasure with the thinnest edge of pain.

He was mildly aware of Bucky running soothing hands up and down his sides and leaving love bites along his back as he whispered endearments and encouragements in Tony’s ear. Tony tried to talk back, communicate his ecstasy and ach, but all that poured out of his mouth were incomprehensible sounds that he knew were working up Bucky and Steve and would leave him thoroughly embarrassed once his heat passed.

Steve flicked his tongue out of Tony and pulled back, squeezing Tony’s mounds of flesh as he leaned over and kissed Bucky.

Bucky leaned into Steve, his tongue hungrily scouring Steve’s mouth for remnants the mixture of their three essences.

When they parted, Steve slipped away from Tony, and dragged Bucky back into position over Tony. “Left you little.” He nuzzled Bucky’s neck then raised his head to teeth at Bucky’s earlobe.

Bucky’s body shook with want, sending vibrations through Tony as he repositioned himself so he could finish cleaning Tony out.

He didn’t dive in right away, much to Tony’s displeasure. Instead he rubbed and squeezed the back of Tony’s thighs. “I just realized, Steve’s the only one who hasn’t gotten a blowjob. Think you can fix that, Tony?”

It was the most stupid question Tony had ever heard. Of course he could fix that, and he’d do it enthusiastically too. He twisted in an attempt to grab Steve and drag him to his mouth, but Bucky pinned Tony’s hips in place.

Steve laughed softly as he crawled over to Tony’s head.

He gently carded his fingers through Tony’s hair, massaging Tony’s scalp before guiding Tony to his dick, not that Tony needed guidance.

Tony latched onto Steve, one hand on Steve’s leg for purchase, another at the base of Steve’s shaft. His cheeks hollowed out as he filled his mouth with Steve, Steve’s girth and length making it a tight fit, but one he loved.

Steve hissed above him, and Tony smiled, letting just the hint of teeth tease Steve’s sensitive member, before covering his teeth with his lips, so as not to scrap Steve as he pulled up, his hand following his mouth’s movements.

Steve’s breathing soon became heavy, and the moment he started panting, Bucky’s tongue was in Tony, finishing what Steve had started.

Tony writhed, his mind a hazy and happy cloud of sensations. He loved the firmness and thickness of Steve in his mouth, and the salty and tangy flavor that danced on his taste buds from dried cum and pre-cum. Then there was Bucky tickling his insides and using a bit of suction every now and then to draw out the last his and Steve’s combined seeds.

Tony rubbed himself into the mattress, his erection poking him in the stomach and crying out for attention.

“T-Tony,” Steve stuttered out an unnecessary warning.

Tony twisted his wrist, sucked Steve all the way up to the tip and lathed the tiny slit there.

Steve exploded into Tony’s mouth, and Tony almost choked on Steve’s seed, but with some quick reacting he swallowed most of it and continued to slurp up the rest.

Bucky’s metal fist clamped around Tony’s dick and pumped.

In no time, Tony was seeing stars and could almost be convinced there was a heaven and that he’d found it.

He must of blacked out, because when Tony came too, his head was resting on Steve’s chest and Steve’s arm was wrapped around his waist, his fingers brushing Tony’s ribs.

Steve kissed Tony’s temple, cheek, and neck.

Tony blinked blurry eyes, realizing he was missing one mate.

“Bucky?” His voice came out hoarse.

Steve kissed his mouth. “Getting food and water. Need to hydrate and feed you while there’s down time before the next wave of heat.”

Tony glanced down at his cock, and let out a relieved breath to see that he wasn’t erect.

Tony flopped against Steve. “Oh, thank god. I love the sex, but I’m not sure my heart could have taken another round after the last three. I need twenty minutes, minimum.”

Steve grunted in agreement. “After the last round Bucky and I would have waited a few minutes even if you’re body had been ready for another go.” He hugged Tony close. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

Tony snuggled into Steve. “Never worried about that.”

“Well, aren’t you two just adorable?” Bucky entered the bedroom with a tray of food stacked high. “Got room for one more?”

Tony patted the spot next to him. “Of course. And even if we didn’t, I’d kick Steve off the bed to make room for the food.”

Steve snorted in amusement. “Glad to know where I stand.”

Tony’s stomach growled. “Hush you.” He made grabby hands at the tray, even as Bucky clambered into the bed.

Tony ate ravenously, finally a competition for Bucky and Steve when it came to who could shovel down the most in one sitting. He scowled when Steve and Bucky both tried to feed him food, citing that he had promised to let them pamper him. He begrudgingly accepted a few bites, before refusing to take anymore from both of them

With the food finished and Tony sated in every way, Tony tugged his mates down to cuddle, demanding that they sandwich him. He didn’t want one inch of himself left untouched by his mates.

Yawning, Tony gripped Bucky’s hand in his and burrowed into Steve’s chest. “Love you two.”

The answering declarations of love caused Tony to smile before he drifted of to rest.

He’d need his energy for round four.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am positive I forgot to tag a few things, feel free to let me know if you think a tag should be added. I probably meant to add the tag but forgot to.


End file.
